


Maaf da Aku mah Apa Atuh Cuma Noob

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, OOC, bahasa campur, game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Curhatan kemarahan Yoosung soal LOLOL di chatroom RFA malah jadi berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic: Maaf da Aku mah Apa Atuh Cuma Noob, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.  
> Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Event Refresh Festival!

_[Yoosung★has entered the chatroom]_

**Yoosung** **★**  
*emot marah*

Kenapa Yoosung?

 **Yoosung** **★**  
Aku kesal karena kalah main LOLOL  
Gini nih kalau main LOLOL gak bareng temen-temen guild yang biasanya  
Jadinya random malah satu tim dengan para noob

Noob itu apa?

 **Yoosung** **★**  
Noob itu artinya newbie atau pemula  
Main bareng noob itu rasanya kayak ngasuh bayi!  
*emot menghela napas*

Oh gitu…  
Gpp Yoosung itung-itung latihan jadi ayah yang baik di masa depan lol

 **Yoosung** **★**  
Tapi kan ini beda kasus MC T_T

Hm…  
Kalau gitu maafin aku ya Yoosung, gara-gara aku tadi kita kalah  
Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma noob  
Jadi bikin kamu ngerasa kayak ngasuh bayi bukannya main beneran

 **Yoosung** **★**  
Hah? Apa maksudnya MC?  
*emot kaget*

Apalagi sampai bikin kamu marah tadi  
Gara-gara pas awal-awal salah pilih skill jadi belum bisa ngeheal  
Bikin kamu jadi ngumpat di chat marah-marahin ngata-ngatain aku

 **Yoosung** **★**  
MC…  
Kamu main LOLOL?

Aku barusan banget main setim sama kamu Yoosung lol  
Iya aku ini healer yang tadi kamu sebut cacad gak becus, malah jadi beban tim  
Bener kata kamu harusnya aku di rumah aja main berbi :(

 **Yoosung** **★** **  
** …

Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu main LOLOL juga MC?  
Aku… aku gak tau kalau itu MC  
Maafkan akuuuuu T_T  
Kirain itu cowok yang ngehode  
*emot nangis*

Gpp Yoosung  
Aku pengen ngasih surprise buat kamu  
Tapi ternyata…  
Aku emang payah  
Aku ampas  
Aku gak cocok main LOLOL

 

 **Yoosung** **★** **  
** MC… maaf… ;;

Lol selow aja Yoosung  
Setidaknya aku jadi tau dunia game cowok emang kejam ya lol

 **Yoosung** **★** **  
** MC… aku gak bermaksud…

Makasih Yoosung udah bikin aku jadi tahu diri  
Aku mau main berbi aja jadinya  
Sesuai saran Yoosung tadi  
Superman Yoosung emang bener

 **Yoosung** **★**  
…  
Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku MC…  
Aku menyesal… T_T

Aku gpp Yoosung  
Silakan main LOLOL aja lagi  
Tenang aku gak akan main LOLOL lagi  
Jadi kamu gak bakal ketemu aku,  
si healer noob yang payah ini :)

 **Yoosung** **★**  
MC…  
Jangan gitu, ayo kita main bareng lagi T_T  
Biar aku bisa nebus kesalahanku ;;

Gak usah repot-repot Yoosung  
Met have fun ya! :)

_[MC has left the chatroom]_

**Yoosung** **★**  
MC!!!  
MC!!!  
Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Gak akan kuulangi lagi T_T

_[707 has entered the chatroom]_

**707**  
LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Mampus kau Yoosung~  
MC benar-benar marah tuh

 **Yoosung** **★** **  
** Tidaaaaaak T_T

_[MC has entered the chatroom]_

 

Yoosung, berhenti neror aku dengan email dan panggilan teleponmu itu  
Annoying tau

 

_[MC has left the chatroom]_

 

 **Yoosung** **★** **  
** … T_T

 **707**  
LOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Author's Note:**

> Iseng nyobain bikin fic format chat asyik juga ya ternyata, terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyoba main game hp Mobile Legends hehe. Makasih buat Belinda Arimbi selaku penyelenggara Event Refresh Festival! ini, saya jadi lebih tau soal Ao3 jadinya hehehe maklum masih newbie~ 
> 
> Maafkan atas segala kekurangan dari fic ini termasuk kalo ficnya malah garing gak lucu wk :')).  
> Silakan sampaikan apapun via comment ya :D
> 
> Hatur Thank You~ XD


End file.
